Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand rim for a wheelchair, especially a hand rim for a wheelchair for racing used for track race, marathon, or the like.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a hand rim for a wheelchair provided at a drive wheel of a wheelchair for racing, there is known a hand rim provided with an anti-slippage layer on a surface of a base material formed by fiber-reinforced resin material or metal. As this type of anti-slippage layer, there is known to form the anti-slippage layer by winding a tape, a tube, or a code to the base material (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-305006).